1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp device and, more particularly, to a clamp device having two symmetrical mounting elements installed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,834 discloses a brake operating part including a supporting bracket. The supporting bracket is substantially circular shaped and has a through hole formed thereon. The through hole is adapted for mounting to a steering handle tube. The supporting bracket further has a gap on one side thereof and a screw associated with the gap. The inner diameter of the supporting bracket is adjustable, and the supporting bracket can be tightly mounted onto the steering handle tube via the screw. However, the supporting bracket is made of one piece, so that adjusting the inner diameter is difficult. Furthermore, the gap is formed on one side of the supporting bracket so that the supporting bracket, is delimited for a specific side of the steering handle tube. In other words, the right supporting bracket is adapted for mounting onto the right side of the steering handle tube, and vice-versa. Different sides of the supporting brackets are not interchangeable with each other, so that the manufacturing cost is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,993 discloses a cable adjusting mechanism including a supporting frame and a handlebar clamp associated with the supporting frame. The supporting frame and the handlebar clamp form a mounting hole for mounting the cable adjusting mechanism to a handlebar. The supporting frame has two openings extending from one end thereof adjacent to the handlebar clamp. The handlebar clamp has two through holes corresponding to the openings of the supporting frame. Two bolts are respectively inserted through the through holes and openings. The two bolts are utilized to prevent the handlebar clamp from detaching from the supporting frame. In this case, when a user wants to install the mechanism onto the handlebar, the user has to catch the supporting frame, the handlebar clamp, and the bolts simultaneously. The user further has to operate a wrench to fasten the bolts. It is inconvenient to complete the installation.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.